


15. I Made Your Favourite

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Steven Universe References, low-key angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus picks Alec and Isabelle from the Institute to portal them to the loft for a movie night with the rest of the shadowhunters/downworlders. Fluff ensues.</p><p>Mentions of a previous fic but all you need to know is that they had a fight and have made up.</p><p>Written by Guardian_Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	15. I Made Your Favourite

Alec walked into the Institute hand-in-hand with Magnus and led him to his room. They were waiting for Izzy to return from Takis with their dinner, it was a Saturday and they’d arranged for Alec, Magnus, Simon, Raphael, Clary, Izzy and Jace to get together at Magnus’s apartment for a movie night. 

Magnus had portaled over to pick up the shadowhunters and they were hanging around until Isabelle got back.

Alec opened the wooden door and let go of the warlock so he could dig around in his wardrobe, Magnus moved to sit on the bed behind him. 

“Darling, what are you looking for?” Alec still blushed at the term of endearment and now was no exception. He ducked his head and smiled, feeling the heat in his cheeks.

“You’ll um see, just give me a minute.” 

Alec moved one of his jumpers off of a shoebox at the bottom of the wardrobe, he picked up the box and sat next to Magnus on the bed, their shoulders and hips touching. Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist and the shadowhunter leant his head on Magnus’s shoulder.

“Alexander, what’s in the box?” Magnus asked after a minute of silence.

Alec felt himself flushed and took a deep breath.

“Umm, do you remember that fight we had? A couple of weeks ago?” Alec felt Magnus tense underneath him and it made the breath in Alec’s lungs flee in a panic.

“Yes.” The warlock’s tone was cautious but not angry or cold. That was something.

“You-well...umm. I’ll just show you.” Alec stuttered and sat up, Magnus’s hand squeezed his hip lightly, reassuring him that he wasn’t still angry.

Alec lifted the lid off of the box carefully and placed it to the side. He stole a glance at his boyfriend quickly, Magnus was smiling slightly.

“Is that…?” Magnus trailed off as Alec lifted a black jacket out of the shoebox. 

“Yeah, I kept it. I was going to give it back, I just kept forgetting.” Alec rushed his explanation and stumbled over his words. 

Finally turning to look at Magnus who was now holding the sleeve of the jacket with his free hand, Alec couldn’t read the warlock’s expression but it didn’t seem awful.

“It’s alright, Alexander. I didn’t… I didn’t know you kept it. I thought...I don’t know what I thought.” Magnus dropped the sleeve and used his hand to turn Alec’s face towards him.

Alec smiled and Magnus’s eyes danced, glamour completely gone. 

“You can have it back if you want…” The shadowhunter said quietly.

“It looks better on you.” Magnus said before moving in slowly, capturing Alec’s lips with his.

The kiss was light and spoke of how glad they both were that they had made it past every obstacle put in their way. Alec broke it first, pulling back for air. The two men were smiling at each other, the rest of the world forgotten.

“I wrote you a letter as well.” Magnus whispered, he sounded hopeful. 

Alec nodded and placed the jacket to the side as well.He picked up the folded piece of paper from the bottom of the box and moved the now empty box to the floor. 

Magnus leant his head on Alec’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I should have known you’d kept it.” Magnus laughs and it rumbles all through Alec, filling his heart.

“Mhmm, you probably should have.” Alec agreed, grinning brightly as he unfolded the paper. 

“Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” 

Alec laughed lightly.

“You know, that’s getting kind of cheesy.” Alec teased.

“You love it anyway.” Magnus fired back, pressing another warm kiss to Alec’s neck.

The shadowhunter turned his head to expose more skin without even thinking about it.

“Okay, so maybe I do.” Alec’s voice came out kind of strained and he blushed at hearing his own voice.

“Knew it.” Magnus pulled away eventually, happy with his handiwork and kissed Alec on the mouth briefly before standing up.

Alec gently folded the paper again and put everything back into the box before returning the box to the wardrobe.  
Magnus stood waiting by the door and took his hand, pulling him out into the corridor where they were met by Izzy carrying a bag of warm food. The mouthwatering smell reminding Alec that he hadn’t eaten since lunch.

They met Jace and Clary in the training room and Magnus portaled them to the loft.

Simon and Raphael had already let themselves in. The older vampire was sitting on the sofa with Simon curled up to his side, their hands linked. Simon was chatting about something star wars related while Raphael nodded along.

Clary and Izzy dropped the food onto the coffee table and occupied the other end of the sofa, joining in with the vampire’s conversation. Jace took one of the armchairs and Magnus took the other, Alec pottered into the kitchen to get plates.

When the tallest shadowhunter returned the whole gang was arguing loudly about some cartoon on the tv. From what he could tell, the girls and Simon were saying that some character called Garnet was the best...mum? While Jace, Magnus and Raphael were arguing that Pearl was. 

Alec stayed out of it and placed the plates on the table, he gave Magnus a quick kiss before moving away again.

“Alexander, sit down and eat. You know I can get anything without moving, right?” Magnus called over his shoulder while Alec stood with his back to him at the warlock’s drinks table.

“Just because you can, doesn’t mean you should, Mags.” Alec teased, his voice lilting. 

The shadowhunter turned back around and walked back to his waiting boyfriend. Two glasses in hand.

“I made your favourite,” Alec said as he handed Magnus the alcoholic concoction and sat on Magnus’s lap with the warlock’s arms around him.

“Thank you, darling.”

\------------The Letter----------

Alexander,

I know you and I know that right now you are going to want some space. So, I’ve decided to do this instead of keeping you here and talking to you because I know you need time to think.

We are not damned, Alexander. If I need to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that then that is what I will do because you have to know that we are not damned. You have to know that I will never stop protecting you and that scares me sometimes but I know, at least I hope, that you feel the same way about me.

You’re right, I didn’t know how bad it was at the Institute and to hear it all at once? That about killed me. I hope you know that I will always be here for you and if you need to get away from the Institute or need to rant or scream or anything, I am here. I will be here. Always.

I’m so proud of you Alexander. For choosing your happiness, for standing up for yourself. Jace and Isabelle are too. You have so many people who care about you and we are all proud and here for you. We all want to protect you.

I will make you a deal, Alexander. I want you to know all of this, how much I care for you, and in return I will try to think more before I act. I won’t ask you to stay out of danger because I know being a shadowhunter is a part of who you are and you wouldn’t be my Alexander without it.

You’re leaving now and I’m going to give you this and tell you that I’m not giving up on you. 

Read this until you know it and understand how much I would do for you. I’m not giving up on you.

Yours,  
Magnus xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Any and all comments are welcome! <3


End file.
